Alexia Upton
Alexia Upton is the third main protagonist in the Moment Spirit Franchise, but a minor protagonist to two spin-offs (Young Extreme Makeover: Home Edition Kids and TP-TH-7 and the Gang). She is the latest member of the Moment Spirit who replaced Nick Miller as a guitarist. Character Bio Alexia Upton wasn't with the Moment Spirit for the first six years after the band's formation year. She was a guitar soloist for that many years, but the fans started to dislike her, so she decided to join in the band. Her band is much better than solo life. Media Movies *The Moment Spirit (debut) *Young Extreme Makeover Home Edition Kids *Arena of a Guitar Hero 5 Competition *TP-TH-7 and the Gang *The Moment Spirit: Krista's Vampire Life *The Moment Spirit: Transformation of Metal *The Moment Spirit: Battle for the Exterminators *The Moment Spirit: Legendary Bejeweled Princesses *Young Extreme Makeover Kids 2: The Battle of Mysteries *The Moment Spirit Sealife *The Moment Spirit: Mysterina's Final Days *Arena of a Guitar Hero 5 Competition 1.5 *TP-TH-7 and the Gang with the Riot Gurlz *The Moment Spirit Halloween *The Moment Spirit Christmas *The Moment Spirit Pixies *The Moment Spirit Vacation Case *The Moment Spirit: Into the Future *Young Extreme Makeover Kids 3: The Future is Here *TP-TH-7 and the Gang went the Future *Arena of a Guitar Hero 5 Competition 2.0 *The Moment Spirit: The Special Tour (final appearance) TV Series *The Blood Season *The Nauseous and Death Trap Season *The Today is Tomorrow Season *The Black Falling Hope Season *The Rest of Hands in Peace Season *The Suffered by a Demon Season *The Self-Titled Season *The Seventh Wake Season *The Good Past is Dead Season *The Latex Spine Season *The Where to Run in Dark Season *The Final Strike Season Appearance Alexia Upton has a long hair with headbands and sometimes pigtails on sides, and wears tops with open space in center, short skirts, and tall high-heel boots. She also wears fingerless gloves on her right, and bracelet on her left, chokers, and belts. She has a tattoo on her back right shoulder that resembles heart. In the prequel, Alexia has long brown hair with a little makeup and red clothing. She has a t-shirt, a skirt, short socks, and boots. Gallery See under Alexia Upton/Gallery Trivia * Alexia Upton joins in the Moment Spirit on their almost seventh year after formation. She joins in a day before the younger members' 19th birthdays. * Alexia Upton's nickname from Rhonda Warren is "Miki". Apparently, that name is the inspiration of Rhonda's best friend who sells guitars at Guitar Center. ** Her nickname by Thomas Whickery is "Ridicule", which means "Ridiculous" in French, as much as her annoyance. * Alexia is not too fond of her friends getting injured. * Alexia is the Moment Spirit's only female guitarist, while Tim Tsukuda is the only male guitarist. * She and Krista Ulrich have sense of wearing mini skirts. Alexia, like Riley Tomnumber and Charlene Henry, has short shorts under, while Krista's about bikini. ** As it is, Alexia is the second sexiest character in the franchise, behind Krista Ulrich. * Alexia Upton was the soloist before she joins in the Moment Spirit. ** She replaced Nick Miller as a guitarist for the Moment Spirit. * She, like Krista and Tim, is not well with sleeping on couches. She gets total nightmares. * On Alexia's seventeenth birthday, her grandmother dies. * Alexia has a brother-in-law named John Sunderstone Sr., and has a nephew named John Sunderstone Jr. (who was born in 2018). * Like every Moment Spirit members, Alexia dies at least once. * Alexia Upton is one of the two members whose last name starts with a vowel, alongside with Krista Ulrich. Actually, they both start with "U". Category:Female Characters Category:The Moment Spirit Characters Category:TV Show Characters Category:Arena Characters Category:Young EMHE Characters Category:TP-TH-7 Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Revived Characters Category:Lead Guitarists Category:Rhythm Guitarists Category: Born Between March 29 and April 27 Category:1997 Birth Category:Americans Category:Characters with More Than One Life States Category:Humans Category:Vampires Category:Fairies Category:Mermaids and Mermans Category:The Moment Spirit members Category:Girly-Girls